


chain of memories

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [35]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts AU, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: i've been having these weird thoughts latelylike is any of this real or not?





	chain of memories

**Author's Note:**

> ayo so this is basically my interpretation of the first part of kingdom hearts I but with nct (it's not important that you've played the game but it would help??) also i tagged the relationship bc in the game they're kinda ot3 so,, it can be gay or just bro-ish, take it how u will
> 
> donghyuck - sora  
> chenle - kairi  
> renjun - riku

**i’ve been having these weird thoughts lately**

**like is any of this real or not?**

-

donghyuck gasps as he wakes, eyes springing open and body lurching upwards. 

he’s on the beach, laying in the sand. the sun is baing down, as bright and unforgiving as it is any other day, and the waves are almost lapping at his feet, rolling in asif trying to take him under only to fall short and roll back with the tide.

how did he get here? how long has he been here?

the last thing he remembers is laying in his room, his mum sending him up to bed after his dinner and then.. then he’d had that dream. about renjun. he’d tried to reach out but he was too far away, he was too far and donghyuck was being pulled backwards into the darkness and-

“what’re you doing down here?” chenle asks, body leaning over donghyuck’s face and donghyuck jumps, rolls sideways on the sand and stares up at his friend. “did i scare you?”

“how long have i been here?” donghyuck asks in lieu of an answer and chenle tilts his head. 

“well, we’ve only been at the island for a couple hours, but you spent most of it down here whilst i was up playing with jisung. didn’t realise you’d fallen asleep though, what if the sea had taken you?”

it’s obviously a joke but his dream from last night comes rushing to the forefront of donghyuck’s mind and his eyes close as he remembers the feeling of being swept away, how he could only watch as renjun had been pulled further and further out by an opposing current. 

“hey, earth to donghyuck,” chenle calls and donghyuck’s eyes reopen. “are you sure you’re okay? did you get heatstroke?”

donghyuck shrugs it off. “no, sorry, i just haven’t woken up properly yet.” chenle hums but donghyuck can tell he doesn’t totally believe him. “so, what’s the plans for today chief. we still working on that raft?”

“of course we are, we still need to find the other worlds, don’t we? renjun collected half the wood i needed, so you just need to get the rest. oh and some cloth too, for the sail,” chenle chirps, easily flowing with the subject change. “rope too.”

donghyuck laughs. “is that everything?”

“maybe collect some extra logs too, just to be safe,” chenle adds, and then he’s skipping across the sand, over to where jaemin is sat on the dock. 

donghyuck lets out a huff, shaking his head as a fond smile spreads across his face. chenle is lucky that donghyuck loves him.

-

their day at the island passes quickly, what with donghyuck collecting the rest of the supplies and then the bunch of them grouping up to build the raft. by the time it’s finished, their parents are calling them to come home for dinner, and they all pile into their row boats to head back across the water. 

-

that night donghyuck has the same dream, though this time, renjun smiles as he’s pulled away by the darkness. it’s unsettling and it sits with donghyuck for the whole of the next day as they gather together food to take on their journey. 

just before they’re set to go home, renjun challenges donghyuck to a race across the coconut trees, to tap the star and then make it back to chenle and of course donghyuck accepts. only because of his competitive nature, and not because renjun declares the winner gets to share the destined paopu fruit with chenle. definitely not. 

renjun ends up winning the race, after donghyuck’s foot gets caught in the sand and he frowns the whole time they make their way back to the captains nest. 

“i get to name the raft because i won, so it's gonna be called highwind," renjun announces, once they're back and sat on the deck, legs dangling off. 

donghyuck looks over at him, mouth gaping with shock and renjun can only laugh. “did you really think i was serious about the paopu fruit thing. it was just a joke, hyuck.”

-

that night, donghyuck doesn’t get the chance to have the dream again. 

through his bedroom wind, he watches as a storm rages over the island. the clouds are thick as smoke, tinged purple at the edges and donghyuck doesn’t even think before he’s climbing out of his window and hopping into his row boat. he has to make sure their raft isn’t destroyed. chenle would be devastated if anything happened to it. 

the sea is rough as he makes his way across, but he reaches the island unharmed, surprised to see both renjun and chenle’s boats already pulled up to the dock. up close, the storm is even worse than it had seemed, lightning striking the ground every so often and donghyuck knows that he needs to find his friend’s right now. 

he’s halfway across the beach front, when black, goopy things start to rise from the ground. they stumble across the sand, wobbling their way towards donghyuck and he doesn’t stick around to find out whether they’re friendly or not. instead he runs, shoving his way inside the shack and bolting shut the door behind him. 

when he reaches the stairs, he’s horrified to find that they’re up here too. so is renjun, stood amongst them. 

donghyuck runs towards him, calling out for renjun to get away, but the elder boy doesn’t listen. he simply stands still, smiling at donghyuck, even as the inky darkness starts to pool around his feet, the monsters no longer paying any attention to him. 

“renjun, renjun, we need to go. we need to go find chenle and we need to leave,” donghyuck calls out, more than a little frantic now and yet renjun stays calm. 

“donghyuck, they’re from the other worlds,” renjun says, voice light and floaty. “they’re going to take us there. chenle’s coming too, don’t worry. we’re all going together.”

the darkness is pooling at donghyuck’s feet now too, stretching and swirling around his ankles, his legs, making it’s way up his whole body. renjun is reaching out for him, hand outstretched and expression serene and donghyuck doesn’t like this. 

he tries his best to reach out for renjun, even with his feet stuck to the floor, he tries to reach his hand but it’s too late. the darkness has it’s hold on them and donghyuck watches in horror at it swallows renjun whole, dragging him down into it’s portal through the sand and then suddenly he’s moving too. inky tendrils wrap round his wrists, his neck, his head. he feels like he's suffocating. having all the life drawn out of him as the darkness drags him down into the pits. 

donghyuck tries to fight it, tries to kick his legs and pull the strings off of him but it’s too strong. he’s almost fully submerged in the ground now and he gives up, body going lax. he feels the darkness hum at his compliance and then he’s being swallowed too, thrust into absolute nothingness. 

just like in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> also jisung is tidus and jaemin is selphie but that's not really important :))) i love kingdom hearts ok bye


End file.
